Ikuto Amu and the vibrator
by I'mYourSuperXGirlfriend
Summary: Okay so in short, Amu is dared by yaya and rima to masturbate then Ikuto shows up at her balcony. weird timing? YES. I suck at summarys so its amuto so theres no reason not to check this one out! AMUTO AMUTO AMUTO! Rated T? maybe M? idkkkk....


**kelly- this is...differernt from my other work..but please enjoy .. *blush**

**ikuto- i swear...all writers come to this..**

**amu- noo!**

**kelly- i swear its not a lemon! some lime!!! its my original idea i got in spanish class! no joke.**

**amu- h-here it is.. *blush***

**ikuto- ohh this should be interesting. *smirk***

**(Normal Pov.)**

"Rima..your turn.." yaya sighed, totally tired from the last dare.

"Amu.." Rima smiles evilly

"y-yes?" she looked slightly nervious, knowing her dare levels.

"I dare you to..." She thought and started laughing.

"put this in you for an hour, and whatever happens, happens." she held up a bullet.  
but not your normal everyday GUN bullet...this was was meant to pleasure you.

"w-what?! w-why the hell do you even have that?"

"stupid questions...its brand new...I was waiting for an opportunity like this" she said

Yaya was just staring. then giggling...then laughing, she went to rima's ear and whispered something.

"o-oh and you have to let US keep the remote for the toy!" she was laughing histaricly.

Yaya must have told rima to say that.

"n-no way! I'v never even used one by myse-"

"a dare is a dare..amu-chii!!" yaya giggled and yelled.

"fine..." she sighed 'i can't win this one' she thought

rima handed her the bullet and amu went into the bathroom and incerted it.

She came out a couple mintues later.  
Blushing like mad and walking weird

They were just grinning.

"we will be downstairs. for the hour that its stays in...there" rima blushed and laughed

Amu sat on her bed.  
'now..what?' she thought

_'hm..maybe they won't even turn it o-'_ her thoughts were cut shorts by a knock at her balcony door she looked over in horror

_'n-no...way..'_ her right eye twitched

Ikuto...

he mouthed _'open up'_

she shook her head like mad.

he mouthed something else

something along the lines of-

_'or else i'll molest you'_

She blushed and opened the door the the seventeen year old guy.  
he smirked "though I might anyway"

"jerk..." she mumbled

**(Amu's Pov.)**

I heard giggles by the door _'oh...helllll...noo...'_ i thought in horror

I felt a vibrating in my....pants

I blushed and looked down

Ikuto looked down

"hey something wrong kid?"

"I-I am not a kid!" I yelled and the vibrating got worse

I smiled and twisted my legs _'god dammit...why?! god must hate me..whats with this timing?! wait..what IS with this timing?!'_ i thought

I turned around and looked at the door

_'n-no way..they didn't...didn't...plan this?'_ i thought in pure horror.

He put a hand on my sholder "earth to amu...your face is red..you sick or something?" he questioned

"m-maybe I am! you need to leave! like..now!" i yelled at him

"whoa whoa whoa...is it that time of the month?" he smirked at me

"n-no..of c-c-course not.." i mumbled and the vibrating got even higher.  
level 3?

I could feel my whole face hot. even my ears.

_'oh god...this is not gunna have a happy ending..is it?'_ I thought

I heard louder snickering by the door and looked to see four eyes peeking in

_'damn you'_ I mouthed

"do you have cats or something? I keep hearing weird like..laughing..and your acting weird..what the hell is going on?  
hey, are you ok?" he extended a hand

long fingers reached toward me...violin fingers.  
fingers....

oh god..I'm going to hell aren't i? I'm thinking baout ikuto like this..and he's RIGHT FUCKING NEXT TO ME.  
RIMA, YAYA, YOUR BOTH COMING TO HELL WITH ME!!

**(with yaya and rima)**

"oh my god...this is hilarious!!" yaya whispered

"yes...lets turn up the heat..literally.." rima snickered and pushed it on high.

**(back with amu and ikuto)**

**(normal pov)**

_'mhhn...ikuto...get..away...'_ amu thought in desperation.

_'what...the..? is there a reason amu looks like she..'_ ikuto thought

_'she looks like pure sex right now...'_ ikuto thought again. he finally took a move and pinned her down to the bed.

amu gasped "i-ikuto?!" she half moaned out.

"was that a moan?" hmm i guess we're going to have to get this done sooner than i thought he chuckled and licks her neck.  
and that was it...she had her first orgasm...at 13.

**(5 minutes later)**

We sat in silance on the bed.  
amu was settling down and ikuto had a deformed look on his face.  
The bullet set across from the bed on a night stand

"so..if there something you want to tell me?" ikuto finally asked

"i-it was...a dare.." amu almost cried

"whats wrong now..?" ikuto asked and sighed

Amu hid her face and cried into a pillow

_'budda...kami-sama...please kill me...d-doing that! and in front of ikuto..the guy i like...I won't ever be able to look him in the face again.'_ amu thought

"its nothing to be ashamed of you know.."

yes it is.

"its normal"

no its not

"I just shouldn't have listen to that blonde pixie girl.."

no you shouldn- WHAT?!

"w-what?!" I shrieked

He looked at me with an oblivious look. "hm? That blondie told me that you wanted to see me."

_'rima your dead meat..'_ i thought and balled up my fist and fire surrounded me and I glared at the door.

He wiped the tears away from my face and smirked "and always remember..I can make you feel a lot better than that dumb old toy"

My mouth just dropped.  
"why...why...WHYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

**kelly- so what did you think? my keyboard just broke!!!! on my laptop so i have to take it in and get fixed.**

**ikuto- well i didn't so anything...i just licked her.. *sighs**

**amu- kelly...why...WHY!?!?"**

**ikuto- she doesn't own any charactors nor shugo chara itself! please R&R!**


End file.
